Tea For Three
by Archeress Of Apollo
Summary: Obelisk the Tormentor, The Winged Dragon of Ra, and Slifer the Sky Dragon sit down for a spot of tea and some commentary on dueling and their fellow card-monsters. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh! Or Oust for that matter. 

------------------------------

There was a mighty roar from outside, one so fierce and loud it shook the table and rattled the delicate china teacups sitting atop it.

"I wish he would stop that," a very annoyed, deep voice spoke up. The mouth that had spoken was the smaller of two on a very large angrily red dragon's head. Slifer sighed, one of his claws curling around a teacup as he tried to hold onto it without crushing it. Across from the impossibly large creature, sat another, sipping from his teacup and rolling his eyes at the roar from outside.

"You would think he'd just get over it," the other creature said, resting golden elbows upon the table as he sipped from the cup again. "I mean, that Mutou kid is always keeping us busy. Slifer this, Obelisk that, Winged Dragon here... blah blah blah." The Winged Dragon of Ra blinked enormous crimson eyes and shrugged, a very awkward sort of motion on such a large creature. "I mean, I'm certainly used to it by now."

Just as he finished speaking the door slammed open, sending tremors through the rest of the place. One of the empty teacups vibrated right off the table, shattering into pieces as it hit the floor.

"Now look what you've done!" Slifer whined, hurriedly setting down his tea and trying to scrape up the shards of glass. "Dammit Obelisk, this is my best tea set and if you ruin another cup you're getting me a new one!"

"Oh, shut it," the giant, blue god grumbled in his gravelly voice. He stomped through until he came to rest at the table as well, forming the third point of the triangle around it. With a disgruntled look at his fellows, he gingerly picked up one of Slifer's teacups and then curled his forefinger and thumb around the tea pot's handle. The steaming liquid issued forth and Obelisk took a deep whiff of it. "You made this stuff, right, Ra?" he asked, glancing out the corner of his eye to the creature.

Slifer sniffed as if offended when the Winged Dragon nodded just slightly. "Is there something wrong with _my_ tea?" Slifer demanded.

With a snort Obelisk waved him off, ignoring his question. Instead, he began his usual daily complaint, "I am sick and tired of that kid always summoning us! I mean, damn, you would think with a title like 'King of Games' he could do something on his own merit once and awhile."

Chuckling, the Winged Dragon of Ra shook his head, "Please, he might have earned the title before we came along, but face it... without us he wouldn't have kept it."

"Damn straight," Obelisk agreed, muttering darkly as he brought the cup to his lips.

"But what about all the others he's got?" Slifer spoke up, "I mean, the only one who even pulls half as much time as we do is that awful Beta the Magnet Warrior, and even then not five minutes later the kid's sacrificing him and some random other monsters to get one of us!"

Ra snorted, nodding his agreement. "And yet he claims that the Dark Magician is his favorite, and that guy's been out of commision for ages."

A sour look passed over Slifer's face, "I'm glad we haven't seen him for a while, he's a cocky son of a bitch. The kid may not use him a lot lately, but he still goes around bragging to anyone who'll hear it. And don't get me started on that Magician of Black Chaos... He just won't shut his trap, always going on and on about how he helped defeat that Pegasus freak." The two-mouthed dragon rolled his eyes, leaning back in the seat and shaking his head in disgust.

Suddenly the pitter patter of little feet could be heard and all three gods turned their heads to find the source of the noise. Standing there in the doorway to the tea room was a little brown fuzzball, it's usually round green eyes narrowed. "What are you three old bastards going on about?" the Kuriboh grumbled out in wheezy voice.

The Winged Dragon's nose scrunched up in disgust and he waved a hand in front of it. "You and that damned habit of yours," he replied with a glare at the Kuriboh.

The little creature snorted, taking a puff off the slender cigarette he held between two of his thick green claws. "Whatever..." And with a derisive glance at the three of them, Kuriboh toddled out of the room. "Ugh, he smokes like a fucking chimney," Ra complained, pinching his nose and breathing through his mouth. "Tell me when it smells normal again."

"I'll do you one better," Slifer replied, slipping one claw beneath the table and producing a bottle of Oust(TM). He pressed down on the top and the scent of fresh flowers filled the room, overriding the stench of cigarette smoke.

Taking a deep breath of the new fragrance, Ra smiled as best as one can with a beakish mouth and sighed it out through his nose. "Much better." Then he reached forward to grab the teapot again to refill his empty cup.

"Hey, Wingy, the shower's open!" a giggly voice interrupted the gods' gathering from another entryway to the room. Standing there in her usual garb, towling her long blond hair dry was the Dark Magician Girl. As always her cheeks were rosy and her large blue eyes were round and innocent. "You said to let you know when I was done, so here I am." The smile on her face was sugary sweet and the three gods let out simultaneous groans in response. "What?" she asked, pouting innocently.

"Nothing," Ra assured her with a shake of the head. "Thanks, DMG."

Dark Magician Girl giggled, "How many times have I told you guys to call me Darkie!" Then she was shaking her head and exiting the room.

"Have fun unclogging the drain," Slifer teased as the Winged Dragon began to slide out of his seat.

"Shut up, Slifer. You know how much fucking hair she sheds in the shower." Growling, Ra waved them away dismissively before exiting the room.

Slifer and Obelisk snickered, for once in accordance with each other. Then they toasted their teacups and settled down quietly to wait for their fellow god to return.


End file.
